The invention relates to a process for the handling, especially conveyance of a plurality of blanks for the production of packs, especially in conjunction with a packaging machine. The invention relates, furthermore, to an apparatus for carrying out the process.
On high-performance packaging machines, the transport of the packaging material presents a particular problem. This is true, above all, of the processing of blanks made of thin cardboard, for example for the production of hinge-lid packs for cigarettes. In practice, the blanks especially designed for this type of pack are delivered in stacks and introduced into a magazine of the packaging machine predominately by hand. This handling involves a high outlay in terms of labour and is not in keeping with the performance of modern packaging machines.